In the engineering application field, parallel-connected mechanisms in which a platform is suspended through four ropes exist widely, such as suspension platform winch systems for construction of shafts, suspension platform systems for construction in chimneys, and four-rope suspension systems for valuable space crafts in the aviation and aerospace field, etc. The main function of a parallel-connected rope suspension mechanism is to accomplish lifting of a suspension platform in the vertical direction, and to keep the suspension platform in a horizontal state and keep even tension distribution on the suspending steel wire ropes in the lifting process.
Owing to the fact that the four steel wire ropes are separately driven by four rope winding devices, the platform may tilt in the lifting process if the rotation speeds of the rope winding devices are unsynchronized or the centroid of the suspension platform becomes eccentric. However, most existing parallel-connected suspension platforms have no eccentric load adjusting mechanism. That problem brings a severe risk in operation stability and safety of such a parallel-connected suspension platform, and may even result in an overturn accident.